In An Imperfect World
by fancy-pants-mcwriter-face
Summary: A/U No Slayers, possibly magic (haven't decided) Faith has been in love with Buffy since they met in their twenties but Buffy was scared so she took off to Iowa with Riley. Willow, Xander and Faith all stayed in L.A. Faith became a famous writer and with all her riches wants to track down Buffy and win her back. With the help of her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is an idea I had when I was bored at work one day: Faith is a very successful writer. Slayers don't exist, I haven't decided if magic yet, though. Buffy ran off to live a happy normal life in Iowa with Riley, but all her friends, Willow and Xander stayed in California. No one has talked to Buffy in a long time. 10 years, but Faith hasn't given up on getting her back. Now that she can afford the best and had grown and matured, what little flame they had as teenagers Faith is hoping to reignite.

Also: none of this is mine, thanks Joss Whedon and the gang for the toys he lets us play with.

Chapter One: Finally-

Faith made sure to meet Willow Rosenberg, Private Detective, in a public and crowded place. A coffee shop. Faith was already drinking her coffee when Willow finally arrived. Faith had on big sunglasses and a floppy had. Willow knew Faith was hiding her identity for a good reason, but Willow still thought she looked funny.

"Excuse me? Are you famous fiction writer Faith Lehane?" Willow joked, she pretended to be really excited, "Oh, my gosh will you sign my shirt?" Faith didn't looked amused but eventually cracked a small smile. "What's with the clandestine meeting, Faith?" Willow asked seriously.

"I know we've talked about this before, Willow, but I really need your help-" Faith straightened in her chair. Willow cut her off.

"If I've told you once Faith, I've told you a million times." Willow sighed, "I am not helping you track Buffy down. If you want to find her, just do it. Don't be creepy about it!"

Faith pulled a half folded yellow folder out of the chest pocket of her jacket. It was heavy and looked money shaped. Lots of money shaped. Willow mouth dropped, she'd done work for celebrities before and was used to stalks of fat cash, but when she saw that all the papers in the envelope where labeled 100, she almost fainted. "It's going to be creepy regardless, Willow." Faith assured her. "I just want to be prepared."

"Fine." Willow agreed, "I'll do it." Faith hopped up excitedly. Everyone in the coffee shop looked at her like she was crazy. Slowly Faith sat back down.

"I knew you knew better than to fuck with Destiny."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Willow ignored Faith motto once again over the past 10 years. That's how long it had been since any of them had seen or heard from Buffy. "Just promise me, that if she's happy you will leave her alone?"

"Yeah, fine, whatever, because i know she's not, Willow, I know it. I know she is miserable. She's not a house- wife, she's a wild stallion. She's fuckin' crazy. I know the reason she quit talking to us is because of him and I know she hates it. But she's too stubborn to admit that she did the wrong thing! She's too stubborn to admit that being alone is better than being fucked up. He's suffocating her." Faith spoke through gritted teeth.

End of Chapter One.

-Thanks for reading ya'all. The nature of writing these stories is very cloak and dagger so the nature of the update may seem spontaneous. But thanks for keepin' on reading 'em.


	2. Chapter 2 Recon

Author's Note: Thanks for following you, the three of you. Honestly did not think people still read Buffy the Vampire Slayer fan fiction anymore. Makes me feel old if I think about it too long. P.S. Do me a solid guys and write me a review.

Willow watch Buffy from the parking lot across from the street from the grocery store where Buffy was doing her shopping. Buffy was talking on her cellphone. Smiling. Willow thought she looked tired, but happy, maybe even content. Willow snapped a two pictures. One for Faith and one she was going to keep for herself. All these years she had blocked out the sad feeling she had for Buffy, because Buffy told her it was what she needed to do. But now, Willow was reminded of how much it hurt. How much she missed her best friend.


End file.
